


Closed door

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [7]
Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Ghosts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Secrets aren't good, floor is cold and strange things happens.(It's old story from 2012, that's why Minase is here, not Naoto.)





	Closed door

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/71864.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"Minase, where are you?" wondered Reika, knocking on every door in the PSC building. "Minase!"

"And I'm the one who's late." sighed Kouki. "And now what? He vanished for half an hour. And he'll be complaining about cancelled practice."

"I'm the leader and I'm gonna complain if we won't find him." said Reika.

"Maybe something happened to him?" asked worried Hikaru.

"He's crazy. That's all." sighed Ibuki. "It was his first time doing something like that. Right?"

"Yes, exactly." agreed Reika. "Nao-san, have you seen Minase?"

Nao turned around surprised.

"No." he denied and looked right like he was waiting for an answer from someone. "No, I didn't see him."

Suddenly with his eye's corner, Hikaru noticed the doorknob's movement, and the door next to them opened by themself.

How everyone knew they opened by themself? Because inside there was only Minase, embracing Jun, sleeping.

"Ghosts or what?" wondered Kouki, comepletely forgeting about killing Minase.

Reika called Yuusei to tell him what he saw.

Nao only giggled and walked away.

The end


End file.
